Selectively actuatable methods and devices such as sound and lighting are well known to enhance the conspicuousness of a vehicle for purposes of making vehicle operation safer to a driver or vehicles or operators near the vehicle. Flashing lights, modulated beepers, horns, etc. are typical examples of such systems. Almost all such systems are operator controlled and exclusively and only actuated by the operator. Proximity sensors (typically at the rear of a vehicle) and ambient lighting sensors to control vehicle lights are examples of automatic systems out of exclusive operator control.
Environmental concerns and rising fuel cost have increased interest in small cars, motorcycles and bicycles. However, many commuters have resisted the switch to fuel efficient transportation due to safety concerns about small vehicles. The primary problem arises from a lack of awareness/visual recognition of smaller vehicles by drivers of larger cars and trucks. While current lighting solutions are effective at improving recognition of small vehicles at night, these lighting schemes exhibit poor results during daytime driving.
There is thus a need for a system that can increase the conspicuousness of a vehicle based on particular sensed environmental factors that can present a danger to the vehicle, thereby making the vehicle safer to operate for the vehicle operator and nearby other vehicles, their operators, and pedestrians or others.